Cameras may use an automatic exposure mode to determine the correct exposure for images without end user (e.g., photographer) input. More particularly, conventional automatic exposure solutions may attempt to determine exposure parameter values such as exposure time, analog gain, digital gain, etc., that enable the final image to meet a brightness target. The brightness target may be fixed by the manufacturer of the camera due to timing constraints and processing limits associated with real-time camera operation. Different types of scenes, however, may not have the same optimal brightness level from a visual standpoint. Thus, a fixed brightness target for one type of scene may render suboptimal results for another type of scene. On the other hand, hardcoding different brightness targets into the camera for different types of scenes may involve time consuming and costly code authoring, compilation and manufacturing activities.